solo tu
by garimo22
Summary: despues de la guerra ninja. llega la paz. ahora que pasara? naruto correspondera al amor de hinata? sasuke llevara una vida solitaria? sakura lograra el amor de sasuke? final alternativo de naruto
1. VOLVERE

**NOTA: **los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de masashi kishimoto. Este es un final alternativo de Naruto. Este es mi primer fic así que no sean muy duros por favor 3

**CAPITULO 1: volveré **

Por fin, todo había acabado. Después de derrotar a Kaguya, Sasuke Uchiha-el último sobreviviente del clan Uchiha- había decidido hacer una revolución, sin embargo, su intento fue derrotado por Naruto Uzumaki; su amigo mas cercano, y los dos resultaron gravemente heridos en uno de sus brazos. Sin embargo, en el momento Sakura y Kakashi llegaron para asistirlos. El equipo 7 había vuelto.

_Días después en la aldea de Konoha…_

-¡HERMANAAAAAAAA!

Hanabi al ver a su hermana de regreso, salio corriendo hacia ella y le dio un gran abrazo; estaba tan feliz de que su hermana estuviera viva. Hanabi llevaba un traje negro que usaba durante sus entrenamientos, y Hinata llevaba su ropa de batalla, además estaba cubierta de heridas.

-Hanabi, no sabes cuanto te extrañe- decía Hinata mientras surgían pequeñas lagrimas de sus ojos. Hinata sabía que ella no era muy fuerte, sin embargo estaba dispuesta a dar su vida en el campo de batalla, sobretodo si era para salvar a su querido Naruto.

Hinata-chan, y Neji?

…

¿Que pasa hermana?- la sonrisa en la cara de Hinata se esfumo de inmediato; la imagen de Neji muriendo en los brazos de Naruto había perdurado desde entonces, Neji se había sacrificado para salvar a Naruto y a Hinata, ella quería protegerlos y resulto siendo protegida.

Hanabi se quedo mirando a su hermana, que había bajado la mirada y se encontraba en silencio e inmóvil, y de repente pequeñas gotas que emergían de sus ojos caían al suelo, a la vez que intentaba hablar pero no le salían palabras. Fue ahí cuando Hanabi comprendió lo que sucedía, y la tristeza la abordo por completo.

Ne… Neji... ah muerto?- decía hanabi entre sollozos y lagrimas

S-SI…- susurro Hinata mientras trataba de contener las lagrimas- Naruto-kun iba a ser atacado, entonces yo me puse delante de el, dispuesta a recibir el golpe, pero, cuando me di cuenta, no lo había recibido, Neji había intervenido antes de que yo fuera impactada, el murió protegiéndonos, y yo… - las lagrimas salían cada vez mas- no pude hacer nada al respecto, ya era muy tarde…

Hinata cayo al suelo, rompiendo en llanto, era un recuerdo devastador, y de repente, sintió como los brazos de su hermana la acogían.

-tranquila hermana, yo estoy contigo- le susurraba Hanabi

Hinata le devolvió el abrazo a su hermana, ahora tenia que luchar por ella, por sus amigos, por su familia, por Naruto, no podía quedarse en el dolor; ella ahora estaba viva gracias a Neji, y la aprovecharía al máximo.

_Mas tarde, en el funeral de Neji…_

Hace unos días, menos de una semana, habían regresado de la guerra. Hinata se hallaba al frente de la tumba de Neji mientras las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, llevaba un vestido largo de color negro y el cabello suelto, al igual que la mayoría de las mujeres. Estaban todos sus amigos, Sakura, Sai, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Ino, Rock Lee, Tenten, su hermana, su padre Hiashi, y mas habitantes de la aldea .Ella no se percato hasta ese momento que Naruto estaba detrás de ella, tenia el rostro lleno de curaciones debido a las heridas de la guerra; ella sitio la mirada de Naruto sobre ella, luego el se puso al lado de ella y le dio un golpecito en la espalda. Ella levanto su rostro para toparse con los ojos de el. Se vieron unos instantes y luego volvieron la vista al frente.

Una mirada dice más que mil palabras.

Cuando acabo el funeral, Hinata no dijo nada hasta llegar a casa, todos sus amigos le daban su mas sincero pésame, y ella les agradecía asintiendo con la cabeza, ella no tenia muchas ganas de hablar y ellos lo comprendían, mañana se sentiría mejor. Y así fue.

_A el día siguiente…_

Aunque seguía triste, estaba feliz, Neji se había sacrificado por ella y ella no podía seguir viviendo triste, tenía que ser feliz, gozar la vida que Neji había salvado. Eran aproximadamente las 12:00pm, en la habitación de la hija mayor de Hiashi Hyuga, se levantaba una bella chicha de ojos color perla y de cabello azul oscuro casi negro el cual estaba totalmente despeinado. Ella tenía una meta, seria más fuerte, esta vez nadie moriría salvándola, ella podría proteger a los demás, y no tendría que volver a derramar una lagrima mas.

Ella traía una camisa blanca, y un pequeño short pequeño de colores, bajo las escaleras hacia la cocina y se topo con una de las sirvientas.

-buenos días- dijo mientras daba un pequeño bostezo

-Buenos días Hinata-sama, ¿Qué le gustaría de desayuno?- le preguntaba la sirvienta mientras inspeccionaba la nevera- ¡OH NO¡ se me olvido comprar lo del desayuno, iré en seguida.

-No hace falta, yo puedo ir a comprarlo- le dijo la peliazul mientras esbozaba una sonrisa

-¿estas segura Hinata-sama?

-¡claro!- dicho esto, Hinata se puso unas sandalias color celeste y salio disparada a la tienda

-¡Espera Hinata-sama! – sin embargo Hinata ya estaba afuera y no pudo oírla.

Hinata se dirigía animada a conseguir la comida, no había gente en la calle "hoy empezare de inmediato mi entrenamiento, no perderé ni un solo segundo y me esforzare al máximo, necesito un buen desayuno para comenzar el día" se decía a si misma.

La tienda estaba vacía a excepción del dueño, ella lo saludo gentilmente y este al saludarla se sonrojo y no dejaba de mirarla. Hinata se dio cuenta y enrojeció un poco. "¿habré dicho algo malo?"

Ella no le dio mucha importancia y procedió a tomar los alimentos, "unos huevos, pan para hacer tostadas, mermelada, naranjas, leche, cereal…" fue entonces cuando vio unos deliciosos chocolates rellenos de crema, se le hizo agua la boca y sus ojos resplandecían al ver esa delicia. "se ven tan… suculentos… ¡NO! Tengo que comer cosas nutritivas, pero… de crema… y son edición limitada…" rápidamente hecho cuatro paquetes a la bolsa de compras "mañana… ¡mañana si empiezo la dieta!"

Después de tener todo listo, se dirigió a la caja para pagar los alimentos, y fue ahí cuando noto que ella ya no era la única cliente, en la caja estaba Sasuke Uchiha pagando unas cosas, llevaba un abrigo negro que le llegaba hasta las pantorrillas, y en su ojo izquierdo tenia el Rinnegan "No lo vi entrar" pensaba Hinata "De pronto fue cuando estaba distraída viendo los chocolates".

-Gracias por su compra joven, vuelva cuando desee- y cuando el dueño vio a Hinata de nuevo se sonrojo y puso una cara de atontamiento, y además, una pequeña gota de sangre bajaba por su nariz. Hinata se sonrojo de nuevo "¿Qué le pasa a este señor?"; ella ya se encontraba al lado de el Uchiha y aunque ella no lo miro, pudo sentir la mirada de el sobre ella unos segundos, y por un momento el bajo un poco su mirada, como si la estuviera analizando. "¿Por qué todos me miran así? ¿Tengo mal aliento?" se decía Hinata mientras pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Disculpe, vengo a pagar esto- y Hinata puso sus compras sobre la barra para pagar. Fue en ese instante que se dio cuenta de que ¡no traía dinero!- ¡no puede ser! ¡Eh olvidado el dinero!

Sasuke ya había salido de la tienda. El hombre de la barra despertó de su trance y dijo – Si no pagas, no hay comida – su tono de voz era serio – claro… a menos que quieras pagar con otra cosa preciosa – y le guiño un ojo a hinata.

No tardo ni un segundo en que la mano de Hinata impactara el rostro del hombre. Y cuando el hombre recobro la conciencia después del golpe ella ya estaba saliendo furiosa de la tienda con la cara roja y humo saliéndole de las orejas. "Como se atreve ese hombre" "Es un grosero" se decía mientras bufaba dando fuertes pisadas mientras de dirija a casa.

Sasuke contemplo la escena, mientras veía a la peliazul con la cara roja como un tomate alejarse de ahí. El entro a la tienda y observo la bolsa que llevaba la chica encima de la barra.

…_No muy lejos de ahí_

"No puedo creerlo, que hombre tan desagradable" se repetía mientras llegaba a su casa, justo cuando iba a entrar su estomago rugió tan fuerte que se debió escuchar en toda la calle. "Dios, tengo tanta hambre" y unas pequeñas gotas aparecieron en sus ojos mientras hacia cara de lamentación.

-Oye- una voz masculina sonó detrás de ella, y cuando se giro se encontró con nada menos que el Uchiha, el cual tenia una bolsa de plástico en su mano derecha.

- Ho-hola…- dijo Hinata tímidamente, Sasuke se acerco a ella y le extendió la bolsa que llevaba- mira, esto es lo que ibas a comprar en la tienda ¿cierto?

Ella se quedo perpleja, recibió la bolsa y se dio cuenta de que todo estaba ahí – Tu… ¿la pagaste? ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué no hacerlo? Aunque fuiste muy torpe al no llevar dinero ese hombre fue muy descortés, además, vi cuando te quedaste embobada viendo esos chocolates, se notaba que tenias mucha hambre – y de nuevo, un rugido salio del estomago de la chica, la cual se sonrojo instantáneamente- ¿lo ves?- le dijo el Uchiha soltando una pequeña risa.

Muchas gracias- dijo la sonrojada chica, y cuando alzo la mirada el chico ya se estaba alejando –espera, ¿A dónde vas?

No fue nada, y me voy a ir de la aldea por un tiempo.

Ah…ya veo…¡Espera!- y la chica salio corriendo hacia el – Toma

El muchacho se giro al ver que ella se acercaba, y entonces vio que ella estaba extendiendo sus manos hacia el, en ellas habían unos de los chocolates – no tienes que dármelos- dijo sin rodeos.

-No importa, me ayudaste; además son deliciosos y se te puede antojar algo dulce en el viaje- dijo la sonriente Hinata- el azabache se quedo viéndola por unos instantes, se acerco y tomo los chocolates de la mano de la chica – Gracias, ah por cierto, no estaría mal que usaras ropa que te tapara un poco mas; adiós Hinata- el chico se dio media vuelta y siguió su camino.

Hinata quedo paralizada, entonces se dio cuenta de que la camisa que llevaba enmarcaba mucho su busto, y el short apenas si le tapaba media cola- NO PUEDE SERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR- grito avergonzada mientras se ponía como un tomate, y salio corriendo a la casa. –con razón el hombre me miraba así, que horror, soy muy despistada- su cabeza ardía y salían cascadas de lagrimas de sus ojos - ¡QUE VERGÜENZA¡ y Sasuke me vio así todo el tiempo y no dijo nada hasta que se fue- la chica entro a la casa y dejo la bolsa en la cocina.

-Hinata-sama ¿por que se demo…?- la muchacha no tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase antes de que la peliazul subiera las escaleras a toda velocidad y se encerrara en su cuarto – ¿Hinata-sama? ¿Se encuentra bien?- le decía la sirvienta mientras tocaba a la puerta

-¡SISISISI, TODO ESTA PERFECTAMENTE!- exclamo Hinata.

-Esta bien, en seguida te preparare el desayuno; ¡OH! Hinata-sama, antes de que te fueras te iba a decir que te cambiaras de ropa, ¿no te dijeron nada?

La cara de Hinata se puso mas colorada que nunca –No, no hubo problema, parece que nadie lo noto jajajajaja - "todos lo notaron excepto yo, que torpe soy"

_En las afueras de Konoha…_

Sasuke se había despedido de sus amigos, se sentía feliz, ya se sentía en paz, antes de marcharse le dio un pequeño golpecito en la frente a Sakura, ella se había vuelto muy fuerte y el lamentaba mucho todo el dolor que le había causado, ahora la veía como una gran amiga. Pronto volverá a la aldea.

De repente sintió un rugido en su estomago, y cuando estaba buscando en su mochila algo de comer encontró los chocolates que Hinata le había dado, entonces recordó a esa chica sonrojándose todo el tiempo "Es muy graciosa cuando se sonroja de esa manera", le dio un mordisco a el chocolate y siguió caminando "Si, definitivamente volveré a la aldea"

FIN CAPITULO UNO

¿Que tal? Espero que les haya gustado ^^ desde hace tiempo tenia la idea de este fic, ahora a escribir los demás capítulos ¡dejen reviews¡


	2. ILUSION

**Hola ¡! Aquí les traigo el segundo cap.! Espero les guste! Pensaba subirlo ayer pero ya saben, año nuevo jajajaja ****️**** nota: los personajes no son míos son de Masashi KISHIMOTO bla bla bla **

**Capítulo dos: Ilusión**

_-Hinata... _

_-Naruto-kun..._

_-Hinata... Tus ojos a la luz de la luna son mas hermosos. Siento que me pierdo en ellos, y tus labios... Son tan suaves... Quiero ... Besarlos..._

_-Naruto...kun... Bésame_

_-Hinata... Yo ... Te am..._

**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGG**

Y cuando sonó la alarma, Hinata dio un salto desde su cama, chocando con el suelo; cuando recobró la conciencia, estaba abrazando a una almohada y mordiéndola.

"No, ya casi había llego la parte en que naruto-kun me decía que me amaba" pensó mientras sentía un poco de tristeza al ver que solo era un sueño.

Lentamente empezó a levantarse del suelo, y empezó a sentir un fuerte dolor en la mayoría de su cuerpo "el entrenamiento". Hace un año fue el funeral de Neji, desde entonces, cada día durante 5 horas Hinata entrenaba en el Dojo de la familia Hyuga. Ciertamente todos los días amanecía con dolores y nuevas heridas, pero eso no le importaba, cada día estaba aprendiendo nuevas técnicas y su fuerza y resistencia aumentaban cada vez mas. Pero ella no era la única, Naruto y sus amigos también se estaban volviendo muy fuertes. Ella no se quería quedar atrás.

_Flashback _

_-vaya... Hermana... Quien lo diría, has mejorado mucho- decía Hanabi entre jadeos, estaba en medio de un entrenamiento con su hermana. _

_-si... Me he esforzado mucho estos meses... Pero se que aun puedo dar mas... Así que no me subestimes Hanabi- ambas estaban cansadas, ya no era como antes, en el pasado Hinata seria la que caería primero y Hanabi saldría triunfante, sin embargo, las habilidades de Hinata han crecido notoriamente, y ya han sido varias veces las que ha dejado a Hanabi sin energías. _

_¿Estas lista?- le dijo la peliazul a su hermana menor. _

_-cuando quieras_

_Las dos hermanas recobraron energías y salieron con máxima velocidad hacia ellas – has entrenado muy duro Hinata, ¡pero aun no es suficiente!- exclamo Hanabi _

_-¡No me subestimes!- Entonces sus palmas chocaron iniciando otro combate. _

_Fin Flashback_

Hinata bajo las escaleras a toda prisa, desayuno unos huevos revueltos, chocolate caliente, y unas tajadas de pan integral. Fue directo a la ducha, se puso su traje de entrenamiento y se dirigió al Dojo.

_En la casa de Naruto..._

Un chico rubio se levantaba de su cama, mientras daba un gran bostezo

-¡AHHHHH! ¿que hora es?- decía adormilado- mierda, ya son las 12:00, aunque bueno, no es como si tuviera que hacer algo, ¡supongo que saldré un poco por aire fresco y luego comeré algo de ramen Dattebayo!

Naruto se preparó para salir, se puso un pantalón azul oscuro y una camisa naranja con el símbolo de los Uzumaki, pero antes de hacerlo, observó por la ventana, viendo a las demás casas de la aldea. En la calle se encontraban muchas personas, incluidas familias juntas y felices.

-me pregunto ... Que se sentirá despertar y no sentirse solo... Despertar y ... Tener a alguien a tu lado...

Naruto sacudió la cabeza, no quería entristecerse ahora, últimamente todo estaba muy tranquilo y no había mucho por hacer aparte de entrenar; hoy quería hacer algo diferente.

Naruto salió de su casa muy animado "buscare a mis amigos para que hagamos algo" y fue en busca de ellos a toda prisa. Primero paso por la casa de Sakura, "me gustaría mucho poder pasar el día con la hermosa Sakura-chan" pensaba mientras se sonrojaba y sus ojos se convertían en corazones. Sin embargo después de tocar varias veces a la puerta nadie respondió, y su cara de felicidad cambio a una de decepción mientras le bajaba una gotita de sudor "supongo que hoy no será"

Naruto salió en busca de sus amigos , no quería pasarla solo ese día.

-¡Hola Kiba! ¿Quieres hacer algo hoy?

-lo siento, Akamaru se siente enfermo y tengo que cuidarlo

-oh, esta bien

...

-¡Rock Lee!

- Hola Naruto, ahora me dirigía a mi entrenamiento especial a las afueras de la aldea y no vendré por unos días, ¡adiós!

-oh.. Entiendo

...

-Shino no esta en casa...

...

-¡Chouji!

-NOM,NOM,NOM- eran los sonidos que producía Chouji al comer un gran paquete de papas

- eh... Te parece s...- Chouji destapo otro paquete-NOM,NOM,NOM

-eh... Esta bien... Veo que esas algo ocupado...

...

-Shikamaru, que tal...- decía Naruto cansado debido a que había recorrido toda la aldea- vamos a...- sin embargo fue interrumpido por su amigo

-No puedo

-¿Eh?- Naruto casi se desploma en el suelo

-Hoy tengo una cita con Temari

-¿EHHHHHHHHH?- Naruto no lo podía creer

-Me voy, tengo que arreglarme para la cita

...

Un chico rubio rodeado de un aura negra con la cabeza gacha caminaba en las calles de Konoha

-A los pocos que he encontrado han estado ocupados, y ya casi va a anochecer, estoy agotado, tal vez debería sentarme un Rato- mientras se dirigía a una pequeña banca.

El ojiazul se lanzó en la banca mientras veía hacia el cielo, el ultimo rayo de luz desaparecía.

-ya han sido dos meses desde que Sasuke se fue, me pregunto cuando volverá- después de unos minutos el chico rubio se levanto y se dirigía a casa "al final no hice nada hoy"

Iba caminando por una calle cuando se percató que estaba en frente de una gran casa, parecía un palacio, era la casa de los Hyuga.

"Hinata"

_Minutos antes dentro de la Mansión Hyuga..._

-¡Hermana! Saldré unos momentos no tardo mucho- dijo Hanabi antes de salir por la puerta de la Mansión.

-Esta bien, ten cuidado Hanabi-chan- decía la peliazul

Ya se estaba poniendo el sol, desde la mañana Hinata había estado entrenado sin descanso, estaba cubierta de heridas y exhausta, sin embargo había logrado dejar a Hanabi sin fuerzas para el ultimo round; cada vez era mas fuerte.

-Dios, no tengo nada de energías, creo que tomare un baño y luego me iré a dormir- la ojiperla se dirigió al baño, era gigante, tenía un gran tocador y la tina tenía el tamaño de una piscina pequeña. La chica abrió el grifo de la tina mientras se quitaba la ropa de entrenamiento y se sumergió en el agua. Si cabellera azul surgió entre el agua y ella se apoyó contra el borde de la tina, el agua le llegaba un poco mas abajo del cuello, en el inicio del busto.

"Hoy si que he entrenado duro, Hanabi me lo ha dicho, he mejorado, estoy tan feliz" un pequeño rubor y una sonrisa aparecieron en el rostro de la chica "Hace días que no veo Naruto-kun, como ahora estoy la mayoría del tiempo entrenando veo muy poco a mis amigos, quisiera pasar mas tiempo con el, es tan lindo..." Hinata se sumergía un poco en el agua mientras pensaba en su amado. Ella empezó a recordar ese momento, cuando se tomaron de las manos, su mano era tan cálida, quisiera volver a sentir ese calor en su mano; luego vino la imagen de Sasuke que apareció en medio de la guerra, y apenas llego proclamó que el se convertiría en hokage.

"_no estaría mal que usaras ropa que te tapara un poco mas"_

"KYAAAAAAAAAA" (0/0)

La ojiperla se puso roja hasta las orejas al recordar lo que le había dicho Sasuke, y se hundió mas en agua de manera que esta le llegaba hasta la quijada.

"Que vergüenza, habrá pensado que soy una exhibicionista" (\\\)

_Afuera de la mansión Hyūga..._

-¿Eh? La puerta la han dejado abierta- se dijo el Uzumaki al llegar a la entrada de la Mansión – ¿hay alguien?- el chico que inclino para tocar el timbre.

...

Hinata se sorprendió al escuchar el timbre "¿Será Hanabi?"

La chica salió de la tina, y se puso una toalla pequeña, sin embargo no se seco bien el agua que la cubría.

-¿Quien es?- dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta, no supo como, pero cuando estaba a unos pasos de la puerta resbalo, cayó al suelo y la toalla dio un brinco en el aire- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

...

"Creo que no hay nadie en casa..."

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-¿que fue eso? ¡Voy a entrar!

El rubio cruzo la entrada de la Mansión, para encontrarse a Hinata en el suelo ... ¿desnuda?.

-HI...¡¿HINATA?!- exclamó el chico mientras se enrojecía hasta las orejas.

-NA... ¡¿NARUTO-KUN?!- la ojiperla se quedo perpleja al verlo de pie frente a ella, y mas cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no traía la toalla puesta- NO...!NO ME MIREEEEESSS!

-¡LO SIENTO! Escuche un grito y entre a ver que sucedía... ¿estas bien?- el chico intentaba no ver a Hinata, sin embargo la curiosidad lo invadía, el cuerpo de ella se veía precioso, cerró los ojos y empezó a ayudarla a levantarse.

-¡NARUTO-KUN!- decía la ojiperla que estaba altamente avergonzada

-tranquila, no estoy viendo

Naruto la ayudo a incorporarse, vio la toalla a un lado, la tomo del suelo y se la paso- Toma- Hinata la recibió enrollándosela bien para que no se le cayera – gracias Naruto-Kun.

-¿como te caíste?

-no lo se, estaba tomando un baño cuando sonó el timbre, y pensé que era Hanabi. Creo que no me seque bien.

-jajajaja, debes tener mas cuidado Hinata.

-¡hai! Muchas gracias Naruto-Kun- dijo la peliazul esbozando una hermosa sonrisa.

"Es muy linda" "tal vez debería decirle..."

-Hinata

-¿um?- Hinata hizo cara de sorpresa

-Te ... ¿Gustaría ir mañana a Ichiraku's? Yo invito

Ella no lo podía creer, ¿Naruto la había invitado a una cita? Casi se desmaya en ese mismo instante, pero no quería parecer desesperada.

-Yo..Yo..

Pero antes de que pudiera responder, la puerta sino de golpe, los dos voltearon a esa dirección y se encontraron con una Hanabi muy enfadada

-¿Hanabi?- dijo la peliazul

-Que... Porque Naruto esta acá... Y tu porque estas medio desnuda...¿estaban haciendo cochinadas?

Naruto y Hinata enrojecieron al mismo tiempo – N... No! No es lo que crees Hanabi- dijo el chico rubio, pero en menos de lo que canta un gallo Hanabi le propinó un puñetazo que hizo que el saliera disparado por la puerta- ¡Hanabi-chan! Naruto no me hizo nada, estaba saliendo del baño, me golpee contra el suelo y el me ayudo a levantarme

-¡Hmp! ¡Si intentas hacer cosas pervertidas con mi hermana te hago añicos!- dijo la castaña mientras un aura negra la rodeaba

Naruto se estaba levantando del suelo, y entonces Hinata fue hasta donde el se encontraba- Naruto-kun lo siento mucho, por mi culpa te paso esto- y sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de culpa.

-No digas eso Hinata, lo importante es que tu estas bien- y el chico le mostró una gran sonrisa; Hinata se sonrojó instantáneamente.

El chico se levanto y se despidió de Hinata, pero antes de que pudiera desaparecer entre la oscuridad de la noche una voz lo detuvo

-¡Naruto-Kun! ¿Puedes pasar por mi a las 7? Para que vayamos a ichiraku's ^^- el chico mostró otra sonrisa -¡a las 7 estaré aquí Hinata!- el chico siguió su camino y desapareció de la vista de Hinata, la cual no podía de la felicidad. "Tengo una cita... Con Naruto-Kun..."

...

Naruto se estaba dirigiendo a su casa, el día de hoy había sido muy extraño, la hermanita de Hinata lo había golpeado, y además había visto a esa peliazul desnuda, y empezó a salir un poco de sangre de la nariz del rubio. Hinata tenía muy buen cuerpo, no sabe como pudo mantenerse en pie al ver esa escena.

Cuando estaba a una calle de su casa se encontró con su amigo Sai.

-¡Sai!

-¿Naruto?- el chico no se había percatado de la presencia de su amigo

-¿que haces por acá? Ya casi son las 10- le pregunto el rubio

-Iba para mi casa, he estado entrenando todo el día estoy agotado, nos vemos Naruto

- Vale – El chico pelo negro iba en dirección contraria, y cuando paso al lado de Naruto le dijo algo al oído – Sakura, sigue ahí –

Naruto quedo paralizado, sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería su amigo. Y cuando Sai se volteo a ver a su amigo el ya se encontraba corriendo, obvio, en dirección a ese lugar.

...

Pequeños copos de nieve estaban cayendo del cielo, ya estaba empezando la época invernal.

Naruto seguía corriendo, hasta que llego a aquellas puertas, que formaban la entrada a la aldea. Y allí, estaba su amiga de cabello rosado, esperando. Ella llevaba un pantalón color azul cielo y un suéter verde.

-¿porque sigues acá?- dijo molesto

-ya sabes porque- dijo la chica en voz baja

-No sabemos cuando vuelva, pero es seguro que el va a volver, lo sabes.

-Si, lo se; pero no puedo esperar, quiero ver ya a Sasuke... Y quiero ser la primera en que lo vea.

Naruto estaba muy molesto, varios días de la semana su amiga se paraba enfrente de la puerta esperando a su amado, antes lo hacia de vez en cuando, pero ahora lo hacia con más frecuencia.

-Sakura... no puedes pasarte días enteros aquí sin hacer nada, tienes que continuar con tu vida. Antes no eras así

-es solo que... Lo amo. Quiero verlo ya, tengo la esperanza de que pronto caminara por acá, y estará a mi lado.

-¿Sabes? Yo siempre te he amado Sakura, y no se si eso algún día vaya a cambiar. Pero eso a ti nunca te ha importando- fue lo ultimo que dijo el Uzumaki antes de marcharse furioso se ahí

_En la mansión Hyūga..._

Una bella chica de pelo azul y ojos de color perla se estaba recostando en su cama para poder dormir. Hoy había sido un día muy raro para ella, y sobre todo estaba mas feliz que nunca. Mañana tendría una cita con Naruto; la persona de la que siempre ha estado enamorada.

"Parece un sueño" pensaba la chica mientras se acurrucaba en la almohada formando una pequeña sonrisa antes de dormir

"¿Será que... Yo algún día le podría gustar a Naruto...?"

Y después de esto, Hinata se hundió en un profundo sueño.

FIN CAPÍTULO DOS

**Alfin! Perdon si me demore un poco ayer estuve muy ocupada con lo de año nuevo ^^ espero que les haya gustado. Esta vez me inspire mucho XD pobre Hinata, esta toda ilusionada u.u que pasara ahora? Dejen reviews guapuras **


End file.
